enter 626 look alike
by Zach626v2
Summary: a 626 look alike shows up to Earth and tries to kill Stitch on his B-Day
1. Crash land 626 look alike

Disclamer:Lilo and Stitch is owned by Disney, not me

I'll be switching characters each chapter, so it will ge my character(a Looks like Stitch but red with black jacket and has a black sword with dark elements) first then Stitch, so lets get reading

Chapter 1: Crash land new foe

In deep space

"where is that planet he's on" ssaid the experiment "stupid space ship,ARGH"smacks dashboard,[cordnates location earth, please activate hyperdrive] "finaly we get somewhere" he activates hyperdrive and lands near earth.

"hahahaha,finaly found it, now time to destroy you faker" [system offline crashing in progress] "oh shit" Ship going through the atmoshere "fuck im burning" crash lands in woods "fuck that hurts" rubbing his head "well at least my sword is okay, now where to start" looks around through the woods "damn, if my cruiser didn't get destroyed" walks through the streets into the city "man where am I,huh" he sees other experiments "why are all Jumbas creations here" he walks around "hey a house" he goes to the house and looks through the window "what is that him," a blue koala walks in the living room "found him, WHAT" sees a little girl.

"fuck, he's with a human" looks at the town "I think I know where to ambush " and runs to town

I know this chapter is short but you'll like what happens in the next chapter though so see you in Chapter 2: BIRTHDAY PARTY


	2. BIRTHDAY BASH

Disclamer:I don't own Neddles and Dark, they belong to NeddlesAKAexperiment626 and Dark-Experiment640

Chapter 2:BIRTHDAY BASH

Little girl goes to elevator "STITCH, TIME TO WAKE UP"

Stitch on his bed "MIEGA DON'T WANT TO GET OUT OF BED"

"FINE, MISS YOUR BIRTHDAY THEN"said little girl

Stitch opens one eye and gets out of bed "Birthday,Birthday,BIRTHDAY!"

Little girl goes to the living room with Stitch "so Stitch,what do you you want to do for your birthday"

Stitch was thinking "I want cofee and coconutcake, lilo"

"sure, but coconutcake comes during afternoon,alright"

"ie"

So lilo and Stitch walk to town to the cofee shop "one cup of cofee please"said lilo

"here you go"said the cofee girl

Then Stitch grabed the cofee and chuged it all "lets go back to the house"

"Alright" said lilo

So they went to the house and Stitch opened the door "SURPRISE,HAPPY BIRTHDAY STITCH"Nani,Jumba,Pleakly,Angel,Sparky,and Reuben where there

Stitch "thank you everyone"

*knock,knock*

Stitch"who is that"and Stitch opens door

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" said Needles and Dark

Stitch"you guys came"

Needles"hey can you come with us to town"

Dark"ya we got you something"

Stitch"alright be back soon"

Everyone"alright" and the door shuts

Lets see what happen in the "look-alike" veiw in Chapter3:a old friend, bye


	3. A old friend

Disclaimer: Dr. Urgra doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Needles-AKA Experiment-626

Chapter 3: an old friend

The experiment looking through the bushes "well he's going to town with his human so I'll follow him" something got his shoulder "hey what the fu.." he looked behind him

"Long time no see, 626" said the black experiment

"how'd you get out of jail, 624"

"my songs, besides I wanted to find you"

"why"

"well you put up a good fight with me in the tournament finals, so ya"

"and the sex huh"

"YOU DIDN'T FALL ASLEEP DURING IT"

"so that's how you got to the finals, cell sex"

"ya, so what are you doing"

"look over there"

624 looked at Stitch "he looks like you"

"ya and he is the same number as me"

"was he created by Dr. Urgra"

"nope, by Jumba"

"damn that sucks"

"well im going to kill him, want to join"

"nah, im getting bored, later 626"

"Later" she walks off "now, I wait for him to get away from that girl"

3 hours later

*ZZZZZZ* 626 wakes up "huh, I feel asleep, WAIT A MINUTE" 626 looks at Dark, Needles, and Stitch as they walk from the house "3 against 1, hm….. I can take them" and he runs to town

Next chapter is the epic battle for Stitch, so see you in Chapter4:626 vs. Needles, Dark, and Stitch


	4. 626 vs Needles, Dark, and Stitch

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark and Needles, they belong to Dark- Experiment 640 and NeedlesAKAexperiment626

Well, its time for the big fight between 626, Needles, Dark, and Stitch. Now let the games begin

Chapter 4: 626 vs. Needles, Dark, and Stitch

"Hey Stitch" said Needles

"yeah" said Stitch

"do you ever wish that you have a brother"

"well I got a lot of cousins, so no I don't"

"well lets get to your birthday present"

"alright"

In the bushes

"that's it, walk in my trap, hehe" said 626

In town

"you ready Stitch" said Dark

"ie" said Stitch

"Three, Two ,ONE…"

A plasma shot in the air

"WHAT THE" said Stitch, Needles, and Dark

"you three scared or what" said 626

"are you Leroy" said Stitch

"no, im experiment 626" said 626

"who created you" asked Needles

"same creator as that blue bitch" 626 pointing at Stitch

"how is that possible" asked Stitch

"me escaping the lab and Jumba erasing my files"

"so what are you going to do" asked Dark

"well," 626 pulls his sword "im going to kill him"

"SWITCH" said Dark and his armor turning to water

"you think water will kill me" and 626 turn his sword to black water

" Lets see if you can pass me" and Needles runs and hits 626 in the face and hits a building

"damn your tough" 626 disappears in the shadows

"WHAT" Needles look around

"BEHIND YOU" said Dark

Needles looked behind him and 626 racked him and knees him in the face and Needles falls to the floor

"NEEDLES" said Stitch and Dark

"that should keep you down for a while" 626 turn around "now where were we"

"SON OF A BITCH" Dark swings his sword and their swords collide

"don't get me angry" said 626

"argh" then Dark racks him and punches him in the air "try to survive that"

626 crash lands on the road "now you got me pissed, didn't want to use this but" earth starts shaking

"WHATS HAPPENING" said Dark

"LOOK" Stitch pointed

"IS HE GETTING UP"

Out of the smoke is 626 "you made me mad" his alien tail shows

"WHAT THE FUCK" said Dark

626 rushed to Dark and elbowed him in the head

"DARK" said Stitch

The smoked cleared

"HE'S GONE" said Stitch then Stitch got grabbed by 626's tail

"now faker" he started to strangle him "time to die"

Jumba ran to the streets "626, what are you doing"

"what do you think" 626 strangled him more

"look he was created by accident" said Jumba

"what" 626 un strangled Stitch and let him go

"yes, he was created because a girl was liking me" said Jumba

"so she wanted you to create him" said 626

"yes" said Jumba

"so one question, where is she" said 626

"I don't know" said Jumba

626 looked at Stitch "im sorry"

"its ok but you killed Needles and Dark" said Stitch

"actually, they're knock out, they should wake up right about now"

Dark and Needles got up "what just happened" they looked at 626

"Stitch, get away" said Needles

"Its ok, he's a friend" said Stitch

"so are we cousins" asked 626

"no" said Jumba and walked to them "you two are brothers"

626 and Stitch looked at each other "I guess we are" said 626

"yeah" said Stitch and hugged 626

"stitch" said needles and dark and walk with a box "here"

Stitch opened it and it was a jacket "thanks but" Stitch looked at 626 and walked to him "here"

"but why" said 626

"because I don't want people to think your Leroy" said Stitch

They both laughed "thanks" said 626

"your welcome" said Stitch

"well lets get to your party" said 626

"yeah" said Stitch

At the party

"where's stitch" Lilo asked

Door opens "im here with" stitch moves out of way and shows 626 "my older brother"

"hi im Lilo, whats your name" said Lilo

"well I don't got one I guess" said 626

"well lets call you…Zach626" said Lilo

"why" asked 626

"you'll find out soon" said Lilo answered

"alright I'll go with that" said Zach626

"Well lets party" said Dark

At the end everyone had a fun time and Stitch had fun too (not by eating all the coconut cake) but he had the greatest gift of all, a brother.

-The end

Man this story took long to think about but it work out so see you in the next story (whatever its going to be)


End file.
